


Piercings

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connors just a horny fuck, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn with some plot, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: The Convin server talked about piercings, so here I am.





	Piercings

How they ended up in the parlor was no mystery. Connor had learned about many piercings humans could get, from the standard earrings to the macabre cheek gauges and many other bizarre modifications. Though what interested him most of all was nipple piercings. While Androids themselves could technically get piercings, they were nowhere near like what a human experienced.

That’s why Connor suggested Gavin get the piercing.

“Why?” Was Gavin’s simple question that made Connor almost do a hard reset in embarrassment. Though eventually he did come clean about his intent. Gavin surprisingly agreed, claiming it’d be fun to pierce them again.

“You’ve pierced them before??”

“Yeah, but the police academy treats you like you’re at boot camp and makes you take out all your piercings.” Thus, that’s what ended them at the parlor after work. Gavin was in the chair, shirtless as he let the worker carefully swab his nipples with alcohol and razor away any hair that could potentially get in the way.

Connor watched closely as the needle went through one nipple, bracing himself for tears or pained yelling. It never happened. Instead, Gavin gripped the arm of the chair tight and let out a noise that could rival a porn star’s. His back arched ever so slightly, and his brow furrowed in a way that truly bewildered Connor.

Though as bewildered as he was, he couldn’t deny that it was also unbelievably hot. The way the pain seemed to bring Gavin pleasure, even though it was just a piercing? It was too much for Connor. Apparently, the piercing didn’t only affect Connor as Gavin had the slightest of bulges that Connor just couldn’t ignore.

The next piercing was put in, pulling another noise from Gavin. It took all of Connor’s will power to ignore the tasks popping up in his mental task list.

[Tease Gavin]

[Test Gavin’s sensitivity]

[Fuck Gavin]

The tasks were so tantalizing, like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden. But just as it was forbidden, Connor could not tempt himself, especially with the worker right there. Though the man also seemed quite interested due to his increased levels of arousal and— No! Bad Connor. He couldn’t and that was final.

They paid for the piercings, and were told it’d take a few months to heal, though knowing Gavin’s healing patterns it’d be half that. So Connor was patient, noticing the differences in everyday with Gavin’s piercings. When he wore certain shirts that gave away his piercings, Connor absolutely melted. When he was fresh from the shower, exposing his tender nipples that were swollen from the piercing Connor had to stop himself from jumping.

And when the time came that he could properly tease? That was the absolutely best moment of Connor’s life. He could feel Gavin’s chest rise with a shaky breath, the fall of his exhale as Connor circled around before finally tugging on a piercing ever so slightly. Gavin’s groan was heaven, even as they switched positions so Gavin could slide into Connor.

While their position was standard missionary, Connor spread his legs wide for him and continued to play with his nipples. The tugs and teasing but gentle twists were enough to drive anyone mad. Gavin, however, wasn’t just anyone. No, he liked the pull, the tiny sting it gave, and it made him absolutely feral. He couldn’t stop the pistoning of his hips as he pounded Connor into the bed with no thought other than to show him he was his.

“Jesus Connor, and here I thought you just wanted to experience a piercing vicariously— No, you’re a phckin’ slut, gotta get all needy and touchy when you see them, huh?” Connor could only let out a moan as his skin rippled across his body, displacing and reappearing in various spots as pleasure ran through him.

“Can’t even admit it— You’re too eager for my cock instead.” He thrusted a bit harder, making Connor choke on excess analytic fluid. His cock twitched once, twice, before spitting across his stomach in a glaze of white. Gavin followed not far behind, fucking Connor through their orgasms before pulling out and flopping beside him.

They took a moment to catch their breath.

“Honestly, I was going to ride your dick in that parlor.”

“What stopped you?”

“The worker. If he’d left for even a moment, I would’ve done it.”

“Pfft, coward.”

“Is that so? Then maybe you should get another piercing and I just ride your dick in front of the worker?”

“Hot.” Gavin snorted and hugged Connor close, throwing the blankets over them both.

“Though for now, let’s get some rest, sunshine.”

“Whatever you say, Detective.”


End file.
